


有刺回电

by ByzanMaystine



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByzanMaystine/pseuds/ByzanMaystine
Summary: /伪现背他有时候也相信，爱没有意义，爱本身是意义
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 2





	有刺回电

肖战扒拉下扣在腰上的一只手，按了按帽子被冷气填进了肺，只能语气含糊地囫囵开口：“要说一下吗？”王一博往他颈窝里蹭了蹭，鼻息的热很快融化进薄薄的雾气里，蒸腾到看不清：“不要。”

十月初的时候天气转冷，低温连着拖延了半个月，下半年南边城区新开发建设，沿着新拓的路做商业街，隔着一片巷就是住宅区，某种程度上也算便民利民，正对着地下三层通道的是旷地商场，新盘的电影院刚刚开始营业，寂寥程度也堪比无处落脚般的水土不服，甲醛味擦着达标线开了张，平白漏出几分硬核骨气。

首映那天肖战去看凌晨场，从电影院出来的时候温度差打了他一个措手不及，冷风夹着沉重的夜色就是一种奇妙的媾和，不由分说就吹得他头重脚轻，刚刚站到马路上的时候眼睛还不能从黑暗中适应自然光线，缓过来的过程很慢，但境地不同，肖战出奇地有这个耐心，他往下拉了拉毛线帽，找了个僻静的路段靠着报废的路灯抽烟——

成熟的艺人懂得时刻保持一种警惕，但肖战不算顶特立独行的乖张，却也不是什么道德标兵，便乐衷于在这其间寻找一种平衡，他掀起口罩把烟叼进嘴里，抽一口就掀一次，一根没抽完就累了，他叹了口气把烟捻灭，慢吞吞地拿出手机一边回复炸掉的消息栏，一边等人来接。

肖战在做这种交际上技艺娴熟，他自己也清楚，从业数年的偶像早在一段时间内磨炼出耐性加成，他过了那个阶段，是老道奔三的受益者，大抵无关具象的准则，更多时候是依着一种训练有素的模糊脉络，手到拈来，战绩斐然。

他身边的staff摸爬滚打几多年，分出去一半的灵活口才也能夸人不重样，但在这一点上总会翻来覆去地嚼冷饭，大概把弄过工巧的木偶爱豆就轻易形成对比，人情世故上肖战的确少让他操心，年轻骨骼往往脆弱得令人难以想象，肖战也想捏着关节就能掐出嫩生生的水，乱七八糟甩一摊子烂事给身边的人头疼，只是他这种不见长的幼稚难缠情绪摆弄出来也无关半点有关于大明星的优待，更鲜明的可能是迎来一轮接一轮的破事。

不过也并不算什么可供夸诩或者瞻仰的，他也难免会败北，肖战拢了拢卫衣帽子靠着车窗，车前灯落在柏油马路上，侧着角度遗漏出一方阴影，沿着整条街一共有三十五盏灯，有三个都没亮起来，还营业中的灯火没来得及照进他眼睛就飞快坠落。

他看了一眼安安静静的聊天框，长远地从一种情绪中脱离出来，好像隔着毫米计的距离望到一个模糊的背影，咂摸半天也理不清冒上来的是什么滋味，更多时候只有隔着一道屏障才能明白什么样的情绪会像一场单方面与时间的决裂，他长长地按键熄屏，像按下世界毁灭的开关。

肖战去N95的时候其实往往是深夜，老板Lee是他读大学时候的朋友，嘴上说着睡前一杯有助入眠，总是一副不把他灌醉不罢休的架势，借着无聊找他的乐子罢了，肖战大学的时候还不能喝酒，后来也锻炼出了娇气的舌头，在吧台上趴一个半小时，被百分之八十赤霞珠的干红喝得反呕，躁劲上来的时候嘴下就不留情，皱起眉问这是给人喝的酒吗，被听不进谏言的老板气冲冲拎到小包间躺尸，睁着眼睛清醒地挨过很多个一整夜。

从他进入到这行的那天起，面对茫然就好像变成了一种常态，Lee以前常说他是自己给自己找不痛快，肖战也觉得，至于Lee话里指的到底是什么东西或是什么人，他模模糊糊摸到一点灵窍，从不要求字面上的坦敞，人活着就是很多事情都很难，他总不见得什么都能顺着自己的心意来，于是有得有失，看得开就也算摸到一种中庸的平衡。

Lee那个时候父亲刚刚去世，回北京后辞了职盘算着开酒吧，肖战抽出空见他，一边帮他权衡利弊一边劝，几杯下去自己先喝吐了，Lee沉默着抽了大半夜烟，反倒回过头来教育他，说肖战你太高估自己了，这样下去迟早变态。

他抓着肖战的手冷冰冰的，说的话也没什么温度，肖战知道他说的什么意思，更觉得自己是多管闲事自找没趣，于是他第一次和Lee不欢而散，彻夜胃痛第二天依旧奔行程，甚至没有瞬间可以喘息，肖战懂得怎样让人不痛快，他擅长这种技巧，只有这种时候他顾不上让所有人都满意，如果有谁看不惯他做作出的所谓坦荡气质，他就越要拿出妥帖得让人挑不出错的姿态，膈应别人也恶心自己。

这段时间他正和经纪人拉锯战，为某些老生常谈的破事没完没了地打官司，从爱豆往演员的转型不易，肖战早看得清出路，头脑也算冷静，他的经纪人却死死咬着一口气，怎么也不愿意迈过那个坎，自断一臂还是苟延残喘诚然不是什么简单的选择，经纪人压着本子不给他戏拍，肖战就只能从善如流地把自己当做可循环利用的无限流消耗品，在各类廉价站台的活动里发光发热，有时候闲得生锈发霉，也顾不上去想什么时候报废。

过了二十岁肖战一直走一直走，却从来没觉得自己做到了真正想做的事情，他甚至失去很多，到头来什么都没有得到，但肖战不觉得Lee说的对，他不是高估自己，只是一直忍耐，觉得总有一天什么都会好起来，很坏的事情好起来，好的事情也不会离他而去，他难道就乐意摆出最无所谓的姿态，过了那个点才能觉得温柔是这个世界上最恶心的词，肖战一直都戚戚，他有所谓。

后来年后半个月肖战开工进组，许是耗太久他那位经纪人手下也偶尔漏出几个本子，反复成一种拙劣的安抚，拿捏到位张弛有度，但肖战很能接受，一点廉价的机会他也牢牢捏在手中，他跟组三个月，等到他杀青的时候N95已经开门营业，肖战第一次去的时候喝出砸场的气势，但事实上关于之前的那次冲突他和Lee两个人都没有再提起，再后来有了一段空白期可以休息，肖战去了北欧。

那是他第二次去奥斯陆，很多人事都变得很荒谬，肖战来回辗转了一周左右，竟没能找到一点可供凭吊的记忆，他回国后也曾把列表里某个从来沉默的人那一栏反反复复点开又按掉，到底还是从未甘心，其实对于他来说清晰认知到这一点不算什么，只是与此同时涌来的更多东西才狼狈至极。

寸土寸金的半港，沿着一个腐朽的边界划出四六分的光辉璀璨，两个字里有一个是不伦不类的攀附，王一博用舌尖狠狠地嘬一下烟嘴，把自己烫出一种迟滞的滑稽，僵硬的灼烧感暧昧地从他的口腔一直延绵到后颈，鬼天气把头顶的霓虹灯腐蚀成片碎的残渣，聒噪地腾起雾气，很hiphop，风鼓满了他肥大的外套，王一博按着肚子把冷风从他怀里挤出去，脏话在嘴边转了一圈又咽下，手臂圈起的虔诚程度堪比一次分娩。

是冬天，一个热烈又乱七八糟零落的冬天，王一博金屋藏娇，每一分每一秒都精彩到不同，不速之客肖战翘着脚把自己埋进被子里，后脑的碎发劈开一个小树杈，一截小腿被捂出淡粉的热疹，是娇气的不定时病灶，这个冬天真的不算冷，王一博放下冬菇凤爪去捉他的脚踝，觉得自己大概对温度的认知也出现误差，他怀里孕育过一整个完好热腾的打包盒，也挟一道外路的寒风，靠近肖战就满当当被热填满了。

大概是不对症，王一博摆弄肖战像捏住玻璃瓷片，甜甜蜜蜜地索一个被浇开的吻，肖战吞一口汤嘴角热腾腾的，于是吻也变得很满，一点一点地溢出来，他一路所揽住的寒风整个被肖战消化掉，但肖战身上照样浮起薄薄的粉红，蒸腾过的冷气甚至起了雾，他依旧发着烫，热到在这个季节显得很过分。

他在酒吧也能捡到娇客，如果在港风电影里，王一博就是当之无愧的男主角，肖战冒冒失失地闯进他的领地，于是露水情缘开始变得没完没了，王一博有点恍惚，却又没法苛责，他眼睁睁看着肖战把私人领域重新定义过，作为当事人却觉得有点抽离，但肖战的确也没做什么，他只是从进他家的那天开始感冒，很多旖旎的份内情节还没来得及发生就被一场来势汹汹的流感冲散了。

因为总有更切实的事情在，王一博被肖战一个眼神重新催化并写造过，神使鬼差地做并不风流的冤大头，他从每一种滚烫的眼波里被浇得湿漉漉，在很多个恰好的时分徒然地握着肖战一只手，肖战摇摇晃晃举起一根手指说“成交”的样子更像是捏定了结果的人，王一博不打无准备之仗，却难免人有失手，被慌慌张张的意外冲撞出措手不及，于是被牵着走太久，只等着结果才能后知知觉。 

如果只看外表肖战确有一副搞艺术的骨骼，王一博握着手臂就能把他称起来，通身也没几两肉，肖战耷拉两只手没精打采圈住王一博后颈，沿着脊窝流连也没能让病号有任何反应，王一博顿了顿又摸下去哽着一口气摸到一手烫，身上的人有气无力地哼哼，王一博咬着一口气又吞了些郁，脑子里就一个念头，他确信，这是发烧了。

肖战闭着眼睛两颊发烫，晕出潮湿的粉红，他眼睫翕动也像飓风，消毒水的味道呛得王一博嗓子发痒，不算好受，他忍着咳嗽的欲望像忍耐保持一种无用的风度，坐在病床旁边的时候王一博想，他那群最好事不过的朋友听了大概都要骂一句荒唐，他不但没能把人拐上床还离题八万里，一世英名不复存也，王一博到底忍不住亲了亲肖战殷红的脸，好像这样才把气喘匀。

真是要命，王一博熬过最漫长无比的3.5天，肖战没心没肺地喘气，小指末节的骨骼冒出一个角度，他笑眯了眼睛越显得有点素，嘴里说的话和病容一点不沾边，倒显得把所有情绪都摆在脸上的人很蠢，王一博干脆什么都不说，他只凑着床边轻轻地亲肖战，唇边沾到有点苦的余味。

肖战出院那天15度的Mai Tai王一博也喝得上脸，好歹才把情绪调节到正常值，被酒精催化出另一种质态，厂牌新来的鼓手递给他的红酒爆珠在齿间炸开，咂摸不出一点滋味，被酒肉朋友问及去哪消遣，呵，我在医院那还躺着个呢，王一博往回折了半条街，只觉得一切都太荒唐，他被一种郁闷冲昏了头，暗暗啐了一口。

往医院去的街口中式糕点老铺面就要打烊，肖战病了几天口味越发精细，皱起眉就拧着所有的情绪也苦巴巴打个结，于是王一博从天而降充当骑士，大多时候是玫瑰松仁糕，香味浓郁清甜，最适合养病的人，他陷入一场意外的遭遇，又投入太多，从成本来说，从一开始就变成一场意义远超于消遣的游戏，甚至谈不上有过渡。

因为每一种选择都有意义，所以总不该被称作浪费，只是，他贪恋一点风月的暧昧，却未必愿意看这变成一场蓄谋已久的闹剧，听病房里来探病的人和肖战没完没了，他悄悄提起一颗心，听来听去心就沉沉地坠下去，王一博攥住了一手的冰凉，脑子里泛上来的到头来一个字都没有剩。

凌晨一点四十九。

王一博伸了个懒腰起身去扯窗帘，青灰的布料大概是阿姨刚洗过所以摸上去还很干燥，缝角甚至还滚起了小小的毛边，隐蔽处有线团蜷缩，不仔细摸就摸不出来，午夜里大概只有屋内落地灯的暗黄灯光是有温度的，他最近胃不是很好，胀气、翻泛，总是睡不踏实，所以干脆熬很久，好像总要把自己放在困倦无比的境地上，才能什么都不想就睡过去。

眼看又是难眠他干脆打开音乐软件开了外放，拿出尖头笔开始刮画，flaws flawless，这其实也不算他的爱好，之前他住的地方放了太多所以遭人误解，在奥斯陆的时候，那时候他的确有一段时间热衷于此，这幅是朋友送他的，制得很繁琐也很大一张，依旧是欧式胜地，协和广场或者杜勒里，他之前也只刮了一半，干脆今天刮完也省得摆在一边平白落灰。

四点的时候他扔下笔，右手小指外侧抹出一小片浅淡的黑，他皱着眉甩了甩手望向窗外，天还是蒙蒙亮的，铺卷的天色角落里露出一小块鱼肚白，他当然知道今天是什么日子，因为心知肚明所以才没办法装不知道，王一博坐了一会拿起手机慢慢打字：“祝贺你。”看着屏幕半晌却又出了神，想象着他会怎么回复，“谢谢”或者沉默？他好像在等一个机会，却又好像根本没有下定决心，惴惴太久就难免显得苦情，王一博又觉得有点茫然，对自己，他最终还是什么都没有做。

他想起第一次见肖战的时候，被艳遇冒冒失失撞了满怀，因为身后喧闹和起哄的声音太焦灼，一点恶作剧心理就上了脑，他团团拥住一个臂弯，好像怀里酝酿出水到渠成的温存来，当时不觉得，他分明抱住的是一种运气，他的运气在他还不能嚼透这两个字的时候落入怀中，王一博还是有点生疏的新手，紧巴巴地低头问你......你叫什么名字，肖战迷茫地抬起眼睛，手指轻飘飘地在空里画了个圈又徒然地落下去，王一博咬着他发声的尾音低低地念，肖战，占戈战，如果他也学过一点表达的技巧，就能分明无比判断出怎样的字眼像隐喻。

他那个时候喜欢赛车，家里一直反对，于是叛逆就合时合理地降临，18岁是一意孤行又天真热血的年纪，稍不顺心就敢走天涯，因为少年时候的喜欢好像永远够不到长辈眼中那个务实的程度——嘈杂的电子音乐比不得一曲温和乖巧的《小绿苹果》来得高雅，年岁的单薄似乎也一定与轻浮等价，与父辈间的代沟、误解和矛盾往往都爆发得太激烈也太冲动，甚至没有妥帖收场的余地，这都是解释不通的。

现在的王一博又是否有理解一点呢，他在不同的时间分割出不同的个体，总要走到一个地方才能发出感叹，不是后悔也不是时过境迁后的怀念，而是一种茫然，他失去太多东西了，不论是年少时和父辈的愿望背道而驰的底气，还是鼓噪出狼狈和稚拙的廉价气泡酒，太多东西离他而去，永不复返的只有一个理由——他顶着一张过分浓墨重彩的脸，左耳挂着五六七八个闪得耀眼的银铆耳钉的时候，一小锤敲在架子鼓上，微微眯起眼睛挑眉，肖战冲着他笑，他所有的曾经就钉在了那里。

有好多人一生都未必能说出曾经两个字，王一博也觉得这是一种迂回的技巧，于是他学会如何把一段心心念念的心病挥洒成最无可挑剔的坦荡，仅凭着一股意气，17年底的时候家里的态度彻底软下来，王一博也拿了奖，一度僵持之后迎来的和解却好像也未必有想象中那么酣畅淋漓，至少王一博发现，如果再回头去看，那段时间对于现在的他来说再没有剩下任何东西。

他的确不会再是任何一个时间里的自己了，王一博清楚这一点，如果要说麻木也谈不上，更多算是一种习惯，不确定某个人是否不可或缺的前提往往在于自己又是否有那个资格，王一博倒希望很多东西死透了也好，因为不确定引刀到来的是哪一天所以在这之前都要为之胶着，引吊一颗心只等一天，无异于很多境地下一种煎熬又苦苦压抑，被烧干了的折磨。

如果是肖战，肖战也许不会犹豫，像很多情节里都设定过的那样，肖战天生是天赋选手，王一博想那时候肖战怎样告诉他，肖战说，如果我真能做好，我就回来找你，他声音轻飘飘，王一博被一滴泪狠狠钳住了心脏，再也说不出半个字，太单薄又太空泛，王一博好像只是抓住了一块浮木，根本不足以被承托。

是的，是我蠢，从他嘴里出来的每一个字，我没有一句不相信。

八月底的时候肖战终于交了案子，和他一起做这个活的是一位师兄，活本该是落不到肖战头上的，但这位师兄同时手里还按着两个方案，实在腾不出精力来，迫不得已找上了肖战救急，分成允诺得倒是丰厚公道，肖战就没怎么犹豫地应了下来，本来也是个不怎么大的设计，但就坏在甲方脾气臭又要得急，肖战没得跟着加班加点，他只有一个案子要应付还好，倒是师兄结束之后断网了两天，据说睡得昏天暗地。

毕业之后的生活一直不紧不慢地走着，以至于肖战很多时候都感觉到一种奇异的抽离，他和身边太多的人事都达到一种错位，就好像因为手头不宽裕所以同时接了三个案子拼命的师兄、为了前途和生计颠倒兜转的同级们——只有这样对比来看才越发觉得他像一个异类，正因为太多事情都过于按部就班，他和同龄人所面临的好像都不一样，如果说人总是需要时间才能明白自己真正需要什么，肖战还没能摸到一点边缘。

他有做好每一份设计也有最起码像表面上看起来的那样去认真生活，但还是难免遭遇一种困顿，人遇到各种各样的节点，总绕不过去漫长的时间去体悟清楚，带他的前辈不止一次拊掌叹气，到头来昏头昏脑地给他出馊主意：“去谈个恋爱吧肖战，弄清楚你到底想做什么。”

能想做什么，思考这个问题对于肖战来说意义好像没那么显著，过了半月的时候Lee筹备去北京，只等万事皆备才来向他辞行，肖战表面上一言不发，到底是被这种后知后觉砸破了头，身边的朋友们总有自己要去经营的人生，但肖战还是难免被一种憋闷的情绪填满了，送别的时候敞开了怀，于是再怎么循规蹈矩过的路也要稍稍偏离一点方位。

如果那时的王一博有那么一点精明的心眼，就能很轻易地辨别出怎样的一种相遇本质是构陷，但是这世间十成十的事，都没有如果，更没有重新来过，遇到一个还单薄稚弱的王一博是肖战的幸运，但从某种角度来说，就是王一博活该倒霉。

肖战跌入王一博怀里，于是一分一秒里有了又一次聚变，不清楚这瞬间在宇宙浩渺的亿万时刻里有无特殊的意义，但肖战抓住了王一博的手，有关于一次相遇的所有镜头被拆分细数，一帧一帧就注定被慢放成无数次回带的旧电影，很多时候关于某些人事的反刍都要延续太久，不到最后一刻都不能明白。

肖战踩着王一博一只脚，晃晃悠悠也甩出重影，王一博外套内侧口袋别着一片薄薄的铝质铭牌，十尃博，左右拆分，肖战囫囵地嚼了个来回，他拽着一点金属的边缘，被手中冰凉的锋利和另一种触手可及的热度烧出混沌的茫然，微微倾下来的角度肖战只拽下来一根牵连着没完没了的线头，另一边连着另一种命运，占戈战，肖战突然有点想笑，他软绵绵地歪下去，脑子想的却是管他呢。

他天生就少一次冒险，骨子里踏过太多一眼看得到头的路所以注定要崴一次脚然后遭遇沦陷，他摸过每一厘铭牌阴刻的凹槽和轮廓，无比分明地捏住了一种既定的缘分，王一博身上挂着他设计过的厂牌logo，到底也算没冲破一点边界，肖战烧得晕乎乎也不忘攥住落水浮木，自始至终把自己抽离出一种荒唐的境地。

王一博小的时候据说父母给他求过一帖偈语，说他“性锐，有泽被，无往不利”，于是他践行着一种写就的期许，务必要切实地逼退所有命运的余地，但那帖偈语还是缺了后半句，不够有宿命感地给他预设好一个可争不可争的注定，比如任他有什么无往不利的意气和命运，都要在肖战这里折戟。

在病房门口的时候王一博尚想不到这种问题，如果他一开始就践行一种潇洒，还未必能有现在这样进退两难，他的确不算一个合格的猎艳者，怎么想都要恰如其分地走到一个为难的茫然地步，他未必有这方面的天赋事实上也并不娴熟，拿捏语气的分寸也有技术难度，王一博想他一贯不与人为难，如果忽略肖战顺坡下的沉默，姑且也算得上好聚好散。

他捏塑料提袋捏得太紧，勒着皮肉的每一分无比具体，手指关节也很确定地酿造出痛感，王一博看肖战，好像从来没那么认真看他一样，不到这个时候王一博都不会发现，但好像又显得太迟，说到底没有他想象的那么轻松，很奇怪，王一博被迟滞填满，找不到一个能说服自己的理由。

肖战不喜欢解释，不是所有人都知道，很多时候理智总是在一瞬间回炉的，大概从他看到Lee的那一刻起，这次没头没脑的反叛就注定要无疾而终，在这种心境下找寄托不能说不是一件很蠢的事，Lee要是知道原委少不了拿去当做笑料，王一博说话的时候其实有很多语气可以捉摸，但肖战顾不上，他也看着王一博出神，不知道是否是看着他手里的松仁糕出神。

如果说这是什么都很快的时候，动情很快消散得也很快，肖战诚然找到慢的方式，王一博的乐队常在周四演出，唱完酒吧歌单才唱两首自己的歌，肖战快零点的时候去蹭座，杯酒不点被老板翻白眼也顾不上，王一博很少把眼神落在他身上，于是失望的情绪就会泛滥翻涌成催化剂，他自己也未必明白为什么，旧的造纸厂厂房空得像一具大棺材，肖战有时候也来看他练习，晃晃荡荡就过很久。

他看王一博的时候就真的是在看他，而不是看自己，肖战能看到一个完全不一样的人，他和王一博的确完全不一样，王一博在期间很少看他，但耳朵总是会变得很红，肖战一颗心掰烂泡碎，逐渐再没办法释怀，年岁真的是奇妙的东西，王一博活得真实又恣肆，想做什么就去做总是说起来很容易，肖战就永远摸不到。

真的是不擅长说爱的年纪，肖战有时候也问自己在做什么，年后他去面试选秀，在海选的浪潮里又活过一岁，厂房里扬起厚厚的土尘，全部吸进脏肺，他去的时候王一博卸了鼓槌，拉着他沿着车间狂奔，远远地把各种哄笑和嘈声都抛在脑后，未必不是一次逃亡，肖战喘着大气摆手，不行了不行了，在低矮的台阶上就地坐下来，一切都变得很恍惚。

王一博蹲下来抽烟，隔着薄薄的烟雾肖战看不清他的表情，他去参加选秀的时候，面试官也会问他为什么想做这一行，他走到哪里，都逃不脱这个问题，肖战慢慢地和王一博一起看天边的云，边缘是透亮的橘色，于是他不提王一博误会他和Lee，也不提他为什么没完没了往这里跑，他什么都不提。

肖战知道王一博应该能懂的，他相信这种事实像相信王一博自己，如果说肖战在很多时候不会相信很多事情，他也的确有认真去践行并把这种东西给予给别人，所以他不算一个标准意义上的有底气或者说有自信的人，却并非不愿意相信别人，也许也显得没头没脑，但是，又管他呢。

他活过太久，很多东西都要按规训好的方向去走，要释怀，要接受，要谨慎，要不越雷池一步，也许不应该也好，但这一刻他的确是相信王一博，他冲着王一博笑，如果我真能做好，我就回来找你，这个时候肖战还是设计师，王一博沉默了好一会，笑的时候唇边陷出浅浅的窝，跑脱出一点倏忽就很快不可寻的稚气，下巴的轮廓又是很锋利的，越显得括弧像道被捏软了的勾弦月，他说，好。

说到这里的时候肖战轻轻地吸一口气，他一只手被王一博捏得很紧，只能手指慢慢地往上摸到王一博料峭的骨腕，肖战的新作品刚刚杀青，下一个本子要过半年才进组，总归还有看得到的很漫长的时间，他有意把自己安放到轻松的状态里，但和王一博一起的时候，总也能过出短暂的滋味。

第一次去奥斯陆的时候，王一博问过肖战，但没得到答案，人一生要经历的太多事情都要被贴上关乎意义的标签，肖战那个时候辞职快半年，总算下定了参加选秀的决心，也是人越活越娇气，拧起眉反过来问他，那你要不要去，王一博还能说什么，他握住肖战一只手，沿着肩颈线的地方翻起微小的褶皱，怎么也抚不平。

其实最先迈出那一步的还是王一博，有些人一辈子不做留遗憾的事，做太多的事都不会退惧，走到某个时候也难免瞻前顾后，王一博所有的不确定和犹疑事实上都在这里，他总要信奉说爱才浅薄，才能不说那个字，要求所有情恨的根源都很荒谬，王一博有时候也相信，爱没有意义，爱本身是意义。

肖战很多时候太重仪式感，王一博这才知道他还来过这里一次，肖战一个字一个字给王一博发消息，好像只有这样才把很多情绪都妥善安放，王一博站在他面前看他打字，然后才在肖战笑眼弯弯的注视下点开某一栏，其实他做这个熟悉的动作太多次，没有一次会像这样手心滚烫，王一博认真地读过每一个字，然后又慢慢把手机揣到怀里。

他牵着肖战一只手，的确是握紧了每一根指头，因为天的颜色是被过渡过的蓝，就很像色卡上被降解消化过的份，人总是知道未来有多不可确定但还是相信，还是被打磨出当下的一种期待，王一博也确信，他为之遭遇过又坚定的一切，就在这里。

end.


End file.
